Regardless of Warnings
by Music is the Song of Life
Summary: In order to recover that most precious, you must forget that which you hold dear. And to remember that which you love, you must give up everything.
1. Prologue: Darkness

…Regardless of Warnings…

Darkness; everlasting darkness. The sinister abyss into which no one wants to fall, but several drown in its murky waters, teaming with power. Such was not the case for Roane, a young girl of about sixteen. No, truth be told, she had more so tripped into the dreadful waters rather than jumped of her own will. But darkness is not particular as to who its next sufferer shall be. Just as quickly as the Heartless jumped through her chest, the darkness was already surrounding her, overtaking her. To fight back would have been useless, painful even. Not to mention that the ability to move any part of her body of her free will was completely out of the question. She simply lie there, for how long she was not certain. It could have been for a few minutes or a few hours, maybe even a few days. Her sense of time was utterly useless and the darkness gave no sign of light or any other hint to help her establish a timeline. She could only hope that her young friend was okay and that he had found his way out of the wretched End of the World. The boy was so oblivious that he didn't even realize what had happened to Roane until she was gone. He didn't even hear her call out his name. Or maybe she only thought she did. The last thing she remembered, before she fell into the strange, mysterious dimension that she found herself in now, was calling out for help.

"Sora…."

* * *

**Reviews = LOVE**


	2. Card 1: Escape

Card 1: Escape

Weariness set in. Time continued to pass. Roane could do nothing but exist, if you could even call it that. She could not tell whether she was moving or sleeping or even possibly dreaming. Maybe this entire ordeal was a reverie, made up in her subconscious mind. Oh, if only things could be that simple. She couldn't even lie to herself; she knew this was all too real, even though she had no idea where she was or when and if she'd ever escape.

"Ugh…all these thoughts…they're making me dizzy…"

Silence. The darkness began to swirl about. Wait was that movement?

"Who's there?"

She called out to nothing or so it seemed. A strange hooded figure appeared behind Roane's floating form. The strange presence became known to the young teen as she finally found a way to gain some footing, standing on what could have been a hard surface. She spun around to face the figure.

"Who are you?"

No response.

"Where am I?"

Again, no response.

"Well say something!"

The figure continued to stand there, staring. Well there was no way to be positive, for it wore a black cloak with the hood drawn over its face.

'What a peculiar piece of clothing' Roane thought to herself as the figure stretched out its hand toward Roane, somewhat like when Heartless were summoned.

'Oh dear'

But instead of Heartless, strange beings in white jumpsuits appeared. They did nothing but stand there, swaying back and forth.

'Those are the strangest beings I've ever seen. Wonder what they are.'

Upon closer inspection, Roane discovered a strange symbol on the creatures' forehead.

'Why does that symbol look so familiar? It's kind of like something I saw back when…'

A shriek of pain filled the air as Roane clasped her throbbing head while falling to her knees. The memories had faded. She could remember nothing. Roane desperately tried to recall something from her past but to no avail. She could hardly remember Sora and…what was his name? Roane looked up to glare at the still hooded figure.

'Bet he knows why all my memories just seemingly faded…'

Clapping. That wretch was clapping.

"And what do you find to be so extraordinary."

The clapping ceased.

"Y'know, I'm becoming quite sick of your none responsiveness."

A chuckle escaped from the shrouded figure.

"You are quite the amazing individual Roane."

The voice sounded masculine so the figure was assumed to be a man.

'It speaks…wait a second…' "How do you know my name?"

"The Organization makes it their business to know everything there is to know about the Keyblade bearers, and I make it mine to know everything about you."

'That's insanely creepy'

The man chuckled yet again.

"Why are you still laughing?" Roane questioned, now visibly angry.

"Your thoughts."

"My…thoughts? Now you're just being ridiculous. You can't possibly be reading my…"

Roane was again interrupted.

"Your last remaining memory is off a Heartless attacking you and calling out for help."

Roane eyed the man suspiciously. Had she mentioned something about this before? She must have for there was no possible way that this man could know that.

"Believe what you will, but I know the truth."

Roane considered this report. If what he said was true, then following him could help her recover her lost memories.

"I make no promises about that, but coming with would ensure you escape from this desolate place."

Roane considered this deeply. She was rather bored by the stillness, not to mention the inhibition the darkness put on her eyesight. Maybe following this mystery man could bring her away from this cursed placed. Roane could only hope, for nothing seemed certain anymore.

"Fine, I see how it is." She said to no one in particular. She then looked at the mysterious hooded figure, and the strange beings that stood loyally beside him, still swaying back and forth and occasionally hissing.

"Lead on good sir," Roane finally said and the figure simply nodded. Upon agreement, the figure reached up to grasp the edges of the hood still shrouding its face and pulled it down to reveal their face for the first time. The first thing that Roane noticed was his eyes; the deep midnight blue orbs plunged straight into her own steel blue ones as she continued to survey his face. His pale blue hair grew long on one side and covered most of the right side of his face while the rest was cut short. Nothing else seemed to stand out to Roane except the fact that he looked so familiar. Where had she seen those unfathomable midnight blue orbs before?

Roane had little time to contemplate before being dragged out of her meditative state.

"Are you coming?"

After shaking her head lightly to get her thoughts straight Roane nodded and walked toward the now not so mysterious man who was now turned around facing the opposite direction. It also seemed that while she was distracted, he had dismissed the creatures who had been standing next to him not long ago.

'Hm, wonder where they went.'

"Back to the World that Never Was, where all nonexistent beings such as ourselves end up"

"What do you-" Roane began but was again interrupted.

"All in good time my friend. Everything will be explained, but now though, we must leave. Our presence has become known to the Heartless and they will begin to swarm this place if we stay much longer."

"But I-um-" Roane decided against her questions and just decided to go along silently. She remembered all too well what is was like to fight hordes of Heartless, and she did not want to relive that anytime soon. She simply nodded at the man as it outstretched its hand once more. Before Roane had the chance to protest, however, as strange oval orb appeared in front of her and the man. It looked like swirling darkness. Roane looked at the man next to her and cocked her eyebrow.

"It's a portal," The man replied to her facial question, "It's how we get around."

So there were more of them.

"Yes, twelve more in fact. You will meet them all soon enough."

Roane had no time to react as the man had walked forward and disappeared into the dark portal. She simply stared after him, not quite sure about following someone she found familiar but had no idea who he was, into a portal composed of darkness to who knows where. Fighting off a horde of vicious Heartless sounded like the better choice.

"Stay here if you wish, but the darkness will end up driving you insane before the Heartless get to you."

The voice of the man ran through her head. He more than likely had a point on this part. Well all Roane could do was follow him and hope for the best, right? With a heavy sigh, Roane finally made up her mind.

"Sora, don't give up on me okay?"

Roane spoke the question to no one in particular but somewhere, she knew Sora heard and that he wouldn't let her down. And with that Roane followed the man through the threshold to who knows where, hoping for answers to where her friends were and to her seemingly forgotten memories. And this my friends is where her story begins.

* * *

**Reviews = LOVE**


	3. Card 2: The Organization

**Thanks to _Sweet Nightmare's Good Bye's_ kind review, I was inspired to finish this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would be real. 'nuff said.**

* * *

Card 2: The Organization

'What a strange place'

Roane took another look around at the bizarre designs that floated around her as well as the mixture of pink and blue that made up the world surrounding her.

"Keep up Roane," the strange man from earlier ordered. He had made quite a large distance between Roane and himself before she finally realized that she had zoned out. She quickly ran to catch up to him while muttering an inaudible, "Sorry."

"You don't want to get lost in a place like this. The Dusks will attack anything that moves so keep close."

Roane simply nodded her head in response as she continued to follow the stranger through the peculiar dimension. After ten minutes, however, she became incessantly bored to the point where she decided to strike up a worthless conversation.

"So, uh…" she began, not actually knowing what to say, "Where are we?"

The man risked a glance in Roane's direction before replying. "This is Betwixt and Between, a sort of…dimension between worlds. We Nobodies-"

"Nobodies?" Roane gasped. Where had she heard that term before?

"All in good time," he continued, "I don't want to explain everything before Xemnas has a chance to speak with you."

'Xemnas?' Now things were getting just plain uncanny. Everything just seemed so…familiar.

"Our leader, Xemnas. He'll want to speak with you before you join," the man finished.

"Join what exactly?" Roane questioned, her curiosity piqued. She didn't remember agreeing to join anything.

"The Organization; a talented group of Nobodies that have come together to fulfill a greater purpose."

"Which would be?"

"Well I don't want to give everything away," the man replied with a chuckle. Roane simply pouted in silence. She always hated not knowing the answers. She could have sworn she heard the man whisper, "Just like old times," but thought nothing of it as they continued to walk in silence. After a few more minutes, she finally realized that she had neglected to ask a very important question.

"What's your name?"

The man stopped walking and turned to face her. His face looked distraught, as if he was debating whether or not to answer her truthfully or not. After a few seconds of deliberation, he finally spoke.

"Zexion."

"Zexion?"

"Yes."

'Maybe he's not who I thought he was' Roane thought as sadness etched itself on her features. She thought she knew this...Zexion character but the name made no registry with her. 'Oh well,'

"Roane!" The young teen quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Zexion with wide eyes. "Yes?"

"We're here."

"Where exactly is here?" Roane looked around. They were still in Betwixt and Between, the pink and blue patterns swirling about the same way they were 15 minutes ago. Zexion outstretched his hand once again to call forth a portal.

"The Castle that Never Was."

"Let me guess, it's in the Land that Never Was?" Zexion nodded. "Original," she finished with a smirk. Zexion simply stared at her in wait.

"Ladies first," he indicated with a slight bow. Roane looked uneasy. She had no idea where this portal opened up and she was not comfortable being the first to pass through. Zexion rolled his eyes.

"The portal opens into Xemnas's office. He'll be waiting for you."

Roane, still not entirely convinced, stepped forward toward the portal. With one last look at Zexion, who simply nodded for her to continue, she finally gathered up enough courage to step through the portal. The feeling was strange; it felt like passing through a thick gelatin before appearing in an all white room furnished with only a white desk and a large back chair. Suddenly, a hand appeared on Roane's shoulder and she wheeled around to face the threat, only to release a relieved sigh when she saw Zexion's face. Zexion removed his hand from Roane's shoulder, but not before giving the girl a small comforting smile.

'Now I know I've seen that smile before! What is going on here?' Roane mentally screamed at herself.

"You will learn the truth in time…" was the reply to her thoughts, but it wasn't Zexion's voice she had heard. Roane swiftly spun back around to find a man sitting in the large back chair. She quickly scanned his appearance; Tanned skin, silver hair, and peculiar orange eyes.

'How strange'

"We've been expecting you Roane," the man spoke. Based on his stature and the way that Zexion didn't interrupt any word this guy said, Roane concluded that this could only be the leader.

"Are you Xemnas?" the teen questioned

"I am," he smiled a sickening, wicked smile that cause Roane's blood to curdle, "I'm sure Number VI has more than filled you in on the situation."

Roane hesitated; she had no idea on how to reply to that without getting Zexion, or Number VI or whoever he was in trouble. Was he supposed to tell her? Or keep his mouth shut?

"Actually, I only know very minimal details" She began, thinking each word through thoroughly, "So I would appreciate if you could give me a complete explanation."

"With pleasure," Xemnas replied, with that same sickly smile plastered in his face, "We, meaning the Organization, are a group of talented Nobodies, or beings without hearts, each with a special skill. We control the lesser Nobodies, such as Dusks, which I'm sure you've met at least once on your journey here."

Roane thought deeply about the creatures that stood loyally at Zexion's side when she first met him, before nodding for Xemnas to continue.

"Right, these Nobodies serve us without question. Never let them get the better of you," Roane nodded before Xemnas continued, "Like I said, we are a group of talented Nobodies who also have a higher purpose through our seemingly meaningless existence. We were meant to exist fully and completely, but we are teetering on the edge of nothing. We must fulfill our goal to exist by any means necessary. Do you understand?"

Roane once again hesitated. She wasn't sure she was ready to give up her journey to find Sora just yet. Yet joining this Organization might give her some Intel on what their higher purpose actually entailed. There had to be more than met the eye, especially to this Xemnas character. What harm could joining this little Organization possibly bring?

With a curt nod Roane smiled at Xemnas.

"Count me in."

Xemnas's smile once again spread across his face.

"Excellent."

With that, Xemnas outstretched his hand so that it was soon engulfed in darkness, soon to be replaced by a black cloak. Roane closely examined the odd piece of clothing until she finally realized what it was.

"Hey isn't that-"

She was interrupted yet again

"All members wear them," Xemnas clarified, "It presents a sense of uniformity"

Roane simply nodded and grabbed the garment as well as the boots Xemnas had also summoned. After slipping on both boots and zipping them, she slipped on the surprisingly light cloak and zipped it before pulling up the hood to shroud her face. Xemnas smiled as he outstretched his hand once again to call forth several glowing white letters as well as two Dusks. After the letters had assembled themselves in front of her face, Roane finlly realized what they spelled.

"R-O-A-N-E? Roane."

"We can't risk anyone recognizing your name," And with that a giant white X appeared in between two letters of her true name, "From this day forward, you will be known as Roxane…"

The Dusks, no longer standing obediently at either side of Xemnas's desk, decided at this moment to attack Roane…, er, Roxane with no warning at all. Roxane put her hands in front of her face in an attempt to shield herself before releasing a small scream. That scream however turned into a sonic wave that shook the entire room and caused the Dusks to disappear. When Roxane opened her eyes, she noticed that she was no longer unarmed. In each hand, she held a long, slender, silver sai blade; which had also directed part of the sound wave to the ceiling forming two large holes.

Roxane looked at her weapons in disbelief, even more so after they disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. Roxane raised her gaze to Xemnas who simply looked on in amusement.

"You will learn to harness your powers; Number VI will personally overlook your training."

Zexion, who had been leaning comfortably against a wall, opened his eyes at the mention of himself and nodded in agreement.

"Yes Superior," he said with a slight bow before exiting through a nearby door.

'Why hadn't I noticed that before?'

Roxane's thoughts were quickly interrupted by Xemnas's voice.

"You are dismissed Number XV." And with that he turned back around n his chair so that she could no longer see his face. Roxane made to exit the room before hearing Xemnas's voice once again.

"And welcome to Organization XIII."


	4. Card 3: Friendship

Card 3: Friendship

Roxane promptly exited Xemnas's office to be greeted by an all white hallway. She took a quick look around before journeying farther into the seemingly never ending hallway. Suddenly a thought struck Roxane.

'Where's Zexion?'

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, that a voice sounded from behind

"Try looking behind you." Roxane wheeled around to face the now familiar figure of Zexion. He stood against the wall outside Xemnas' office door with his arms crossed and a small, almost invisible smirk playing on his lips. Roxane stood with her own arms crossed as she gave Zexion a questioning look.

"Now what?" she questioned the still smirking man. He let out a low chuckle at the sound of her voice.

"We train," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Train?" Roxane had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

In one of the several vacant rooms of the castle, the figure of a young teen girl kneeled on the ground, panting desperately for breath. That figure was Roxane, and as she raised her head, she eyed her opposition with such a hate filled glare that the fiery pits of hell shook in fear. Her opponent was not so easily shaken; He was, however, impressed. She was long past exhaustion, and she continued fighting on sheer will alone.

'She's made such progress. She's almost completely mastered her powers.' Zexion couldn't use just simple techniques against the newest member. Truth be told, he had summoned a few Dusks to distract the young prodigy while he planned his next move. He slammed the Lexicon, The Tome of Judgment, closed with one hand as he approached a now confused Roxane

"That's enough training for today," he said as he extended a hand to the girl who, after a few seconds of deliberation, accepted it willingly.

"You need your rest," he explained as he pulled the exhausted teen to her feet. Roxane simply nodded.

"Follow me," Zexion ordered, indicating the nearby door, "I'll help find you a room. You'll need your energy for the meeting later." Roxane sent him another confused look.

"The arguments can become quite...heated," was his reply, in recollection of a latter member's outburst at a recent meeting.

Roxane's confused expression was replaced with a look of alarm, though she was too tired to inquire further on the subject. With a slight shrug of the shoulders, she dropped the matter at hand and jogged to Zexion's side. Unaware were both teens of their being watched.

* * *

Xemnas watched the newest member with a dangerous fixation, almost like a predator watches his prey. This new member would be a prize to his Organization, he knew that much. Though she still had much learn, her near mastery of her powers in a few measly hours was impressive to say the least. However, there was a preexisting bond between her and the schemer and it was unnerving. Number VI never got close to any of the latter members and even the 'Founders' could hardly be considered friends, except Vexen and Lexaeus. Then this girl appears and it's like he's greeting a long lost friend after several years…

Xemnas's eyes widened as realization dawned on hm.

"It can't be!"

* * *

Roxane opened her eyes after a much needed nap and she came face to face with…nothing. Absolutely nothing. The lack of color in this place was troubling to say the least. It made her want to go completely insane.

To prevent herself from going completely mad, Roxane leapt from her bed and made her way over to the nearby closet, where she pulled out one of many identical cloaks and slipped it on. As she made her way out the door while simultaneously zipping up her boots, she came face to face with another cloaked figure. Roxane jumped back in surprise as she watched the figure cautiously, hands extended in preparation to call in her weapons at a moments' notice. The figure raised its hands in defense as it spoke.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down now. I'm not here to hurt you," Masculine, definitely male. Roxane lowered her hands and straightened as she eyed the figure suspiciously. The figure then reached for the edges of its hood and pulled it back to reveal a shock of red hair and the brightest green eyes Roxane had ever seen.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Uh, sure," Roxane gave Axel as he was now known a strange look as he simply shook his head.

"Nobody gets it," he said as he gestured for Roxane to follow him, "Come on, we gotta get to the meeting."

"Wait a second," Roxane froze mid step as she eyed Axel with new found suspicion, "Where's Zexion?"

"Whoa, slow ya roll," Axel started, raising his hands again in defense, "The Superior called him in early and he personally asked me to come get you." Roxane was still not completely convinced that this guy was legit, but then again she had followed Zexion without much premise either. Axel turned around and started to walk away.

"Fine, have it your way," he said from over his shoulder, "I'll just tell Xemnas that you were sick or something…"

"Okay, okay fine," Roxane shouted in frustration, "Let's go." She quickly fell into step behind Axel as he led her through several corridors. Along the way, he even managed to strike up a conversation.

"So, you're the new girl," Roxane gave him a 'what gave you that idea' look before he continued, "You know, I never expected the Superior to take in any new members since Roxas came along."

"Roxas…?"

"Anyway, I digress" he began again, after shaking his head clear of his previous thoughts, "You're Roxane, right?"

"That's right," Roxane replied with a nod. Axel gave her a once over before raising his eyebrows with a large smirk plastered on his face.

"Hmph, you sure don't look like much." Roxane's jaw dropped at this. This guy was a pompous ass, from the looks and sounds of it. Axel simply chuckled as he continued walking. After several seconds of a single chuckle every now and again, Axel broke out into an all out laugh.

"And what, prêt ail is so funny?" Roxane asked, now visibly furious.

"Your face," Axel replied, wiping a tear from his eye. Roxane simply glared at the back of Axel's head for the rest of the walk.

As they duo approached a much larger door, even more so than Xemnas's office, Axel turned around to face Roxane.

"Look, I'm sorry." The statement not only took Roxane by surprise, but even Axel looked stunned at his own words. He cleared his throat loudly in a bad (not to mention futile) attempt to cover the awkwardness that had suddenly fallen over the two.

"S'okay," Roxane replied, earning another look from Axel. Once he realized she was serious, he plastered his face with another smirk.

"C'mon, we're already late," Axel said gesturing toward the door. Roxane nodded and walked toward and attempted to open the door, but was distracted by a nearby voice.

"Roxane!"

'Eh?' she thought as turned around to face her now familiar friend, Zexion.

"You were almost late!" he stated in a huff, though his voice still held the same monotone.

"I'm sorry…" Roxane admitted, though quite confused.

"Don't let it happen again," Zexion said with all the seriousness he could muster, "It never ends well. And pull your hood up." Roxane stood with an eyebrow raised but did as she was told and looked back at her friend. She made another movement for the door but was stopped again.

"You have to enter with the others," Zexion state with more blandness than was necessary.

"But the others are inside…" Roxane stated

"The other new members," Zexion stated bluntly. Roxane pulled her hood down again and looked at him disbelievingly while Zexion's gaze fell on a spot directly behind her head. Roxane turned around to be faced with four unknown entities.

'Who are they?' Roxane thought whist giving each figure a scrutinizing look. Upon looking at their feet, however, Roxane picked up on a fairly important detail.

'Boots. High heeled. All these members are female.'

'Good observation Roxane,' this new voice was unknown, yet highly familiar, 'You really have a knack for observation?' The voice was Zexion. Interesting ability of his.

"All new members, please gather round," he said aloud. As all the other members moved closer, Roxane felt an ill sense of insecurity. She then decided to again pull the hood up to shroud her face, which gave her an odd sense of safety and singularity.

'What an interesting effect…' Roxane thought as Zexion spoke again.

"When you enter, please have your hood pulled up and keep your eyes low. Do _nothing _to call attention to yourself, got that?" The other members nodded furiously while Roxane simply nodded.

"Good," With that, Zexion was gone; probably inside listening to Xemnas ramble on and on about something. Now left alone with the other four members, Roxane was feeling ever more vulnerable.

"Maybe we should go inside," someone piped up. The others seemed to agree but Roxane summoned her sai in her left hand before extending her arm to block their way.

"We do nothing until we are told," Roxane stated calmly, "They will summon us when it is time." The other members seemed satisfied. All except for one.

"And how can you be so sure?" One of the members removed their hood to reveal a head of crimson hair and eyes of a navy blue color, "You're a new member just like us. How is it you know so much while we don't?" Roxane lowered her eyes. This girl was right. She had no right to be telling them to do anything. But she was not going to just sit and be put down.

"Look," Roxane started while once again removing her own hood, "I may have only been here for a short amount of time, but I've come to develop a slight understanding for how things work here." Roxane raised her gaze to meet the other girl's with a fierce stare, "They train us…hard. Our powers are extraordinary, unlike anything I've ever seen before. Xemnas, he's looking for something, and he won't stand for insubordination. So go ahead, open that door, enter before you're told and though I don't know much about these…people, if that's what we are, I can promise you that the consequences will not be pleasant."

The crimson-haired girl stood, mouth agape at Roxane's words, but she said nothing more. Roxane allowed her sai to disappear again before turning toward the door with a fierce stare.

As Roxane pulled her hood to once again shroud her face, the large door opened to reveal the inside of the room. Roxane lead the group inside while also taking in every surrounding; the door they had just entered from led out to a raised platform, upon which lay a strange symbol which Roxane recognized from the strange white creatures from Xemnas' office and from Betwixt and Between. Also surrounding the platform were several thrones, all at different heights. Atop each throne sat a shrouded figure, which all focused on the platform which Roxane and the others all stood. Roxane tried to locate Zexion, but to no avail. As she continued to glance around, it felt as if the entire room began to slowly close in on Roxane and the other four girls. The entire situation was unnerving to say the least.

Roxane's brow furrowed underneath her hood as Xemnas began to speak.

"My comrades, we have important business to attend to. I now call this meeting to order."

The room fell eerily quiet. The entire congregation ceased its speaking at Xemnas's voice and seemed to cling to every word he said. The sudden silence made Roxane feel even more on edge than she had been previously.

'What is going on?'

Xemnas again began to speak and, from what Roane could see, he seemed to be staring directly at her.

"We must now greet our new constituents who have been chosen to wear the coat."

At this, all members who sat atop a throne removed their hoods and assessed the novel aspects with scrutinizing eyes. Roxane glanced around and found Zexion atop his throne, watching her intently through aloof eyes. Averting her eyes quickly as to not draw attention she turned her eyes to Xemnas, who eyed her and her comrades with a burning intensity.

'Hm, there's an analogy.' Roxane jumped slightly at the sound of Xemnas' voice, yet again.

"I now ask that we show our new comrades our ways and guide them toward our ultimate goal. With the help of this new blood, Kingdom Hearts will be ours."

A small outbreak of mumbling broke out at the last statement, but silenced itself almost as fast as it had started as the assemblage turned its attention back to Xemnas.

"This meeting is adjourned. Dismissed!"

With that, all the members atop the thrones disappeared and all of the new members were left to themselves. Roxane turned to face the others and realized that they were all staring at her.

"What?" she asked, slightly bewildered. One of the girls stepped forward and removed her hood to reveal the same crimson-haired girl again.

'Here we go again,' Roxane thought to herself as the girl began to speak.

"Well you seem to be the resident favorite around here, so why don't you tell us?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come off it," The girl started, "Xemnas mentioned you more than a few times during that meeting, so spill. What's going on?" Roxane had no idea how to respond to this. She had completely zoned out during the last part of the meeting so she hadn't realized how much she was mentioned by 'The Superior', though the way she had notice him scrutinizing her more than the rest of the girls should have been a huge hint. Roxane took a deep breath and glanced around at the other girls, before pulling down her hood to address them.

"Look, all I know is exactly what I told you before. Whatever Xemnas wants, he's very likely to get," Roxane stated, staring at the girl with unwavering eyes, "You saw how everyone reacted at the meeting. His word is law and defiance is not acceptable."

"Well then what do we do now." The girl was answered by a voice that was not Roxane's.

"You follow orders." Roxane was the first to wheel around to face the threat and was relieved when she came face o face with her familiar friend. The crimson haired girl, however, turned to the individual and prepared herself to defend against a threat. She summoned a spear in her right hand and took on a fighting stance; Though Roxane noticed that the spear had been summoned shakily and guessed that this girl did not have a definite grasp of how to use her powers just yet.

Roxane threw out her hand as the girl attempted to charge the figure.

"Don't. He's a friend," Roxane noticed the horrified look on the girl's face as she stepped toward the mysterious body, "Hello, Zexion." Zexion's face held the now familiar smirk as he approached the group of teens. He assessed the group before turning to Roxane and saying, "Follow me."

Roxane just walked, with the other girls following. Roxane thoughts began to run away from her again as she sensed the crimson haired girl's eyes on her again. She turned to face the girl and was surprised to see all the girls, minus the smallest one at the back of the group, gathered around her with their hoods pulled down. She spotted her good 'friend' with crimson hair standing about a hair length away from her, her blue eyes piercing through her.

"Yes?" Roxane asked the girls, an eyebrow raised. She noticed a girl with dark curly hair pulled into a high pontail give the crimson haired girl a nudge in the ribs before she proceeded.

"Look, sorry for earlier," she began whilst rubbing the sore spot near her kidney, "I'm just not all that trustworthy of others. Not after today anyway."

"It's understandable," Roxane stated with a smile. The girl smiled back the slightly weary of Roxane and her 'friend.'

"The name's Nixeras, or at least that's what Xemnas called me."

"Nice to meet you Nixeras. And you three are…?" Roxane directed the question to the three remaining girls.

"I'm Araxia," the curly, dark haired girl piped up, "And the blonde is Lexion," Araxia indicated a blonde with a very angular cut. "She's newly created so she's not quite up to the talking just yet." Roxane simply nodded, she remembered that desolate place in between light and darkness where al she could do was talk and she was not keen on going back any time soon.

"The girl in the hood is Xion," Nixeras finished, "She's in the same boat as Lex over there. She's also Number XIV."

'Interesting.' Roxane thought about her former member. How could Xemnas make a newly bred Nobody a figure before her? Oh well, questions for another day.

"Nice to meet all of you." Roxane smiled at the girls who all smiled back. "Well I suppose we should try to track down Zexion again so we don't get into any trouble.

"Good idea," Nixeras agreed.

'Hm. No argument.' And thus the seeds of a new friendship were forged.

* * *

**Reviews = HUGS**


	5. Card 4: Missions

Card 4: Missions

The next few weeks consisted of training. Hard training. As soon as Roxane woke up every morning, she would meet Zexion in the Grey Area before heading to various parts of the castle for different aspects of her training. It was strange but highly effective. Zexion had said that Roxane had near mastered her powers the first day she'd joined the Organization and now she was simply perfecting various aspects of her control. Roxane was pleased with herself.

"Now that I'm just working on perfecting skills," Roxane questioned in the middle of a sparring match with Xaldin, Number III, "What am I supposed to do with spare time that'll eventually come up?"

Xaldin ceased his attacks and turned to the schemer, a strange mix of anger and disquiet etched into his features.

"You have yet to take her on a mission," He stated bluntly, "The Superior will not be pleased." Zexion simply stared at Xaldin, his expression unreadable.

"Her training is my responsibility, and I will decide when it is best to give her field training, got it?" Roxane couldn't quite put her finger on it but his voice held a slight inflection at the end of this statement, and she wasn't sure what it meant.

"Just putting it out there," Xaldin stated, hands raised in surrender, "I know for fact Marluxia took out the blonde yesterday for field training, and the fiery one…Nixeras is already going on solo missions."

"Ah, yes, but they have not come near as close to mastering their powers as Roxane has, and I refuse to step in with something else until she has achieved total mastery."

"Alright," Xaldin began, sighing in defeat, "The Superior trusts you so I will no longer argue. But answer me this, imagine what she could do out there, if she can be distracted while fighting me in here."

Zexion was silent and simply nodded his head for the fight to continue. Xaldin lunged at Roxane, nearly catching her off guard, but Roxane blocked just in time to keep a couple of crossed lances from decapitating her. The fight continued, with Zexion watching Roxane closely, searching for the slightest mistakes to single out later. He found none. He sighed in defeat.

` 'I suppose it is time for her to get out of the castle.' Zexion continued to watch the end of the fight, in which Roxane disarmed Xaldin of all but two of his lances and managed to get him to yield. She stood over him with one Sai aimed at her throat and the other at his chest, precisely where his heart would be.

"Brilliant job Roxane," Zexion said, whilst applauding her intense struggle.

'Tomorrow, we try it for real.'

* * *

"Zexion, where are we going?" Roxane yelled from her position behind Zexion, and good distance of about 25 feet. The two individuals were journeying through the intermediate dimension of Betwixt and Between, on their way to some unknown location.

"You will see in a minute," Zexion stated as he stopped and opened a new portal, one that exited the dimension. Roxane gave him a questioning look but ignored his peculiar behavior and stepped through the portal. As she passed through, she noticed her surroundings change into a place she didn't recognize. She was standing in the center of what seemed like a courtyard, which was surrounding by several types of gargoyles and even farther out a towering garden wall.

"Wh-where are we?" Roxane questioned as she took in her surroundings while still struck in awe. Zexion watched his subordinate with a warm glow in his eyes, but he quickly covered it as he began to speak.

"This is a place known as Beast's Castle. It is home to an awful creature and his servants who are all seemingly under a spell cast long ago by a beautiful sorceress who, in the disguise of a hideous hag, saw the prince for what he truly was."

"It sounds sort of maniacal when you say it like that," Roxane stated as she continued to analyze the fortress in front of her.

"Perhaps that is the way it's meant to be."

"Perhaps…." Roxane stopped short as something along the side of the castle caught her eye.

"Zexion, is that a door?" She questioned her mentor. Zexion took a closer look before answering.

"Yes. Roxas discovered it when he was on recon here a couple of days ago."

'Interesting,' Roxane thought as she made her way toward the strange entry with Zexion in tow.

* * *

After a once over of the entire castle, Roxane was in awe. This world was one of the most extraordinary she'd ever seen. Of course, it was the only one she'd ever seen besides The Land That Never Was and Betwixt and Between, but neither of those left much to the imagination. This place, though it was so dark and desolate on the outside, was a wondrous extravagant scene, set under the guise of an old abandoned castle.

"I just love places like these," Roxane stated while keeping her eyes on the fortress in front of her. Zexion gave his student a curious look, coupled with a slight smirk.

"And why, prêt ail, is that?" Roxane simply shrugged her shoulders and realeased n exasperated sigh.

"I wish I knew. I can't seem to remember," Zexion looked at his pupils eyes to see a blank stare but he couldn't shake the feeling there was something else there. Sadness.

"C'mon, we need to get back," Zexion stated as he turned an formed a dark portal to the immediate right of Roxane, "Xemnas will be waiting for us." Roxane shook her head to rid herself of her previous thoughts.

"Yeah, right." As Roxane passed through the portal, she couldn't shake the feeling that Zexion knew more than he was telling her.

Though some secrets are best left uncovered…

* * *

"I cannot believe how irresponsible you have been Number VI!" Xemnas yelled angrily at the young schemer in front of him, "You risked not only Roxane's well being, but also the stability of this Organization by not giving her direct field training immediately." Zexion simply stood in front of Xemnas, remarkably silent for one who was being apprehended. As Xemnas sat back down in his chair, no doubt trying to clam himself after his previous outburst, Zexion spoke.

"In all due respect Superior, Roxane is an extraordinary Nobody and she would not be defeated by an enemy so easily," he began, keeping his voice level, "I think you underestimate her abilities."

"No Zexion, I know that Roxane is a strong Nobody and a formidable opponent for anyone foolish enough to challenge her. But that does not excuse your careless behavior."

"How can you think I would be so careless with my student?"

"Because you are being selfish!"

Zexion's eyes wavered for a split second and the Schemer could take it no longer.

"How dare you say I don't care about Roane! You have no right!" With that he stormed out of the room, fuming over what he'd just done. Xemnas placed his elbows on his desk and leaned forward onto his hands; his eyes gleamed malevolently and his signature evil smirk made its way onto his face.

"Roane, hm."

* * *

**Reviews = CAKE**


	6. Card 5: Wandering the Castle

Card 5: Wandering the Castle

Roxane woke with a start. Ever since their visit to Beast's Castle, she'd been having these strange dreams. They all started the same way. With her talking to Zexion; But it wasn't really Zexion.

_The boy she'd been talking with had the same steely blue eyes that caught her in every single gaze, but every other aspect of the boy was different. His hair was the same style but it seemed a lot more colorful and his expression, it was happy. This boy had a smile plastered to his face every time she spoke to him. Like he was infatuated with her. It was…strange. But Roxane felt a strange warming sensation, like she was just as smitten with him as he was with her. She was walking down a long winding hallway with the boy, discussing research the two were involved with, the engaged the deepest, darkest parts of the heart. The conversation itself always varied but they always ended the same. With the boy asking Roxane if she ever wondered how people's hearts interact with each other._

Roxane shook her head clear of the previous thoughts. The days always seemed to be getting longer, like every second dragged on for eternity. Roxane couldn't even remember how long it had been since she joined the Organization. It could have been weeks, months, years even. She didn't know anymore. Everything just passed by in a blur now. The rain fell endlessly outside the castle, and the constant 'plit, plit' against the outer walls was enough to drive anyone insane. Roxaneenjoyed it though. The steady beat calmed her ever roaming thoughts and helped her center herself enough to focus on one thing at a time.

Roxane swung her legs over the bed and stood, quickly steadying herself when the tunnel vision set in. As her eyesight refocused itself, Roxane made her way out of her room and into the hallway, setting off in the direction of the Common Area, in one of the northern most towers.

Upon reaching said destination, Roxane looked about and only saw four other members in the room besides herself; Axel and Roxas were there, having some argument about ice cream flavors, Larxene was lying across one of the couches, throwing knives at a dartboard on the opposite side of the room, and Zexion sat secluded in one of the corners, reading a small journal. Roxane sauntered over to her mentor and sat in a chair to the left side of him and waited silently.

After a few minutes, Zexion glanced up from his journal to assess his pupil. Once he had determined that she would sit there, regardless of whether he tried to ignore her or not, he slapped the book closed and looked at her again.

"And what are you up to?"

Roxane saw the joking spark run through his eyes and smiled lightly at the boy.

"I was simply coming to greet you on this dreary afternoon."

Zexion, now intrigued by Roxane's peculiar actions, raised a quick eyebrow at her, before continuing his inquiry.

"Really? And why the sudden recognition of proper etiquette?"

Roxane knew she had been caught, so continued the ruse no further.

"I'm actually quite curious. This castle is all I know and I feel like there's still much for me to see here. And I was wondering if—"

"If I'd show you around the castle."

"Put bluntly, yes."

Zexion eyed Roxane with amusement and then stood.

"Well, I suppose I could spare some time to show you around. I mean you will be here for…well, until the end of eternity it seems."

Roxane knew her mentor was joking, but she could not hide the troubled look that crossed her face. Eternity was a long time to be stuck in a castle with seventeen other people. Roxane wasn't sure she'd be able to live with that reality. But she would have to for the time being.

Zexion led Roxane out of the Common Area, and they walked down the dank corridors of the castle. They passed several doors; some lead to training rooms, other leading to more corridors, and some that just stopped. Roxane was in awe when Zexion led her to the end of one of the higher up corridors.

"I had no idea this was here. It's amazing."

Zexion had led Roane to a multilevel library, holding thousands upon thousands of tomes. The entire setup was very regal, like that of a library you found in old, abandoned castles, like the one she and Zexion had visited on her first field mission. She glanced around to find leather bound books on human anatomy, newer volumes of combat skills and some very intricate ones on the research and findings of the human hearts…why did that sound so familiar?

Roxane turned her attention to a set of volumes hidden in the very back, in a corner which remained forever dark; No light reached it. She picked up one of the dark navy books and flipped it open. It looked like a journal of sorts. The writing inside was pristine, with perfect curves and flow. It was familiar.

As Roxane lipped through the book, she found that it was a journal. A private journal. There were some very deep, personal thoughts recorded in these books. Roxane felt invasive, as if she were invading someone's trust. But she found that she was addicted to their words. She couldn't stop reading.

The first entry she had flipped to seemed to be a recollection of a study. The individual was a scientific apprentice.

_The days grow tiring. We seem to get nowhere in these studies. We are restricted in the lengths that we are allowed to go. Though I understand why. Ansem does not want us to endanger any of the civilians. Any of our friends. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to _her_. I would never forgive myself. She is everything to me. My dearest friend._

Who was she? Roxane had to wonder. If she didn't know any better, she would have to say that whoever these books belonged to, they were in love.

"What've you got there Roxane?"

Roxane dropped the book she had been reading so that it hit the floor with a loud_ thud_. She turned quickly to see that Zexion had found her little hideaway, and was eying her suspiciously.

"Oh, just an old journal I found hidden in the dark. I figured it might be good for a quick read."

Roxane's voice was steady, but inside her heart was pounding. Had she done something wrong?

"You shouldn't just go around reading people's journals. You might find out something you never wanted to know."

"Right," Roxane noticed the darkness in her mentor's eyes. It was unlike something she'd ever seen. The eyes were angry, but other than that, they were hurt. Like there was something he really needed to tell her, but couldn't. Wait, were the journals his?

Zexion turned and left the library, and Roane thought it best that she do the same. But there was something that continued to bother her, long after she left the library.

Who was _she_?

* * *

**Reviews = HAPPINESS**


	7. Card 6: Reward

Card 6: Reward

Roxane's body had grown weary. Even with her abilities and her training, her body and mind had been pushed to the brink. On top of that, Roxane couldn't stop thinking about Zexion. The journals she had discovered what seemed like so long ago had captivated her to the brink of insanity. Why had Zexion protected them so vehemently? And who was the girl he spoke of? Questions she feared would long go unanswered.

* * *

_The twilight hung in the air. The sun hung along the distant horizon as a young Roxane walked with her usual partner, the young boy from her other dreams. They were walking in a comfortable silence, enjoying the others company. As the two approached the gates to an imminent castle, the boy turned to Roane and began to speak._

_"There is much to be discovered Roane, you must understand this."_

_Roane? Where had Roane heard that name before?_

_"I do understand Ienzo. I just worry about what this research may be doing to you," Roane paused, "To all of you."_

_Ienzo's eyes grew large in shock before he turned away in sadness._

_"I'm sorry Roane. I am truly, truly sorry."_

_With that, Ienzo took a step to leave Roane at the castle gates. He then stopped in midstep and turned back to face his friend. _

_"You are my closet friend Roane. You need not worry about me," Ienzo looked Roane in the eyes and smiled_

_"I try not to," Roane said with a smile. She loved when Ienzo smiled. It was a rare occurrence, a true smile._

* * *

Roxane's dreams were beginning to look more like memories then dreams. The question remained, whose memories were they?

The day hung heavy in Roxane. She was worried, for many reasons. She did not know what today would bring for her. She walked down the gray hallway covered in the many mechanism of the castle just to clear her head. She didn't know how long she'd been walking, or in what direction. All she knew was that she had just run into someone. And that someone didn't sound pleased.

"Will you watch where you're going?"

Roxane picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off before she turned to apologize to the person she had just run into. Upon glancing at said person, however, Roane had a flurry of second thoughts.

"Oh dear."

The person Roxane had just run into was none other than Nixeras, the fiery crimson haired Nobody, whom Roxane had met prior to her very first Organization meeting. The two had grown to be friendly toward each other but have not had a run in since then, aside from the occasional passing in the halls, or joint missions between the two. Never had they actually had to really…communicate.

Roxane stood staring at her crimson haired friend, if you could really call her that, in silence. Until Nixeras broke it.

"So, what? Are you just going to stand there?"

Roane's thoughts snapped back and she stared at Nixeras, before responding.

"I'm sorry," This seemed to take Nixeras off guard, because her face faltered ever so slightly, but her body remained stoic a she crossed her arms across her chest, "I was preoccupied in my thoughts. Forgive me."

Nixeras eyed Roxane with an arched brow before smiling at the younger Nobody.

"You're a piece of work, you are," Nixeras walked forward and placed an arm around Roxane before continuing to walk, dragging Roxane along, "Where are you wandering off to anyway?"

'The other direction.' Roxane thought to herself, "No where really. Zexion actually asked to meet with me in the Grey Area."

"How convenient," Nixeras began, "Saïx has asked the same of me. We can go together."

"You do realize that we need to be going in the opposite direction to get there right?"

"I do now." And with that, Nixeras turned in a complete 180, while still hanging onto Roxane and continued in her normal routine.

The two continued bickering and laughing all the way to the lounge, and upon entering they were faced with all of the new mentors: Saïx, Axel, Marluxia, Luxord, and Zexion. Also in the room were Araxia; Lexion, who had finally learned to speak after several weeks; and Xion. They all looked like they had planned this entire meeting, between mentor and mentee. The question that kept running through Roxane's mind was why….

Saïx was first to speak, stepping ahead of the other four mentors.

"How nice of the two of you to finally join us."

Roxane averted her eyes to the floor whilst Nixeras simply crossed her arms and stood weighted to one side.

"You are all probably wondering why you have all been called here together today," Saïx scanned the group of young women and the truth was they were all curious, "And it is not a matter of grave instance." Roxane could feel the tension dissipate from the room, but remained curious of the actual reason. Luxord stepped forward next.

"We've found that you have all experienced remarkable growth in the months you have been a part of our Organization." Marluxia stepped forward to join his comrades

"And we have decided to present you all with a reward of sorts."

The group of younger Nobodies glanced around at each other. What kind of reward could this possibly be?

"Now don't get all anxious now," Axel stepped forward and gave the girls his signature smirk, "We've already declared this as a harmless meeting. We simply wish to give you all a vacation."

The silence fell over the group like a blanket. No one knew how to respond. It was a strange term, especially considering what they had gone through the past few months.

"What's a vacation?" Lexion spoke up. Her voice reminded Roxane of a bell. It was a welcome sound.

"I swear, you're all dense," Axel began, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his eyes, "We're giving you all a break from having to do missions."

The confusion didn't seem to have been eradicated at all.

"I still don't get it," Araxia stated, hand running through her incredibly curly hair.

"Alright, then we'll slow it down for you," Marluxia interjected, "You are not being required to go on any missions for a short period of time, let's say three days," Marluxia held up three fingers in representation, "During those three days, you are not required to do anything."

"Then," Nixeras began carefully, "What do we do?"

"Whatever you want!" Axel exclaimed, slightly frustrated with having to explain the entire concept, "It's free time with which you can do whatever you want. Train, sleep, eat –"

"Read." It was the first time Zexion had spoken the entire time. Roxane visibly jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yes. You are not required to do anything to advance our plans," Luxord stated, "The days are yours, to do with what you please."

The concept became pleasant to Roxane. She liked the idea of being allowed to take some time to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she'd even thought for herself. It was like the Organization was melting all of her memories and thoughts together, making it impossible to even think coherently anymore. Maybe she could even sneak back up to that library and find those journals again…

"Sounds splendid."

The entire congregation turned its attention to Roxane, and she realized she had not spoken the entire meeting, same as Zexion.

"Thank you." She said simply. She made eye contact with Saïx, knowing him to be closest to the Superior. He gave Roxane a curt nod before summoning a portal and disappearing into it. Marluxia and Luxord followed suit and the portal disappeared. Axel walked over to Xion and began going on about some clock tower and ice cream. Araxia and Lexion walked over to Nixeras and began trying to discuss the concept of a 'Vacation.' They just couldn't seem to wrap their heads around the idea.

Roxane's was left facing her mentor. She walked toward him and saw that he had taken to studying the floor, as if he had just realized he'd made a terrible mistake. Roxane's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Zexion, are you okay?" The tables seemed to have turned themselves as mentee became concerned for mentor.

Zexion's brow furrowed and unfurled constantly, like he was comparing and contrasting situations. Why did these mannerisms strike Roxane as so familiar?

"It's nothing Roane," Zexion said and looked at his pupil with a look of compassion, " I must be going. I have important matters to attend to."

With that, Zexion disappeared in a portal of darkness. Roxane had no idea what to do or say.

'Did he…just call me Roane?'

Roxane's mind lingered on that minute detail for several minutes. Why was he acting so strange all of a sudden? And why did the name Roane seem so familiar to her? Roxane left the lounge in search for the library and, if she was lucky, answers.

* * *

As Roxane continued wandering around the castle, Zexion had transported himself deep within the castle mechanisms, along the lowest floors. He began pacing frantically, whilst pinching the bridge of his nose, as Axel had done earlier.

"I have got to be more careful around her," He scolded himself out loud, "It's not the same as it was all those years ago. She probably doesn't even remember."

He thought back to the last thing he had said to his apprentice before he had so rudely excused himself. His eyes widened in panic as the realization dawned on him,

"I called her Roane."

* * *

**Reviews = PEACE**


End file.
